Dragon Eyes
by Cinderellen
Summary: Lioness Rampant from Liam's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an Alanna/Liam little ficlet, which I don't believe is a very common pairing. It's basically Lioness Rampant from Liam's POV. I'm unsure how I'm going to do the ending yet (seeing as the main character dies.), so any suggestions will be very welcome. Along with all other comments you might have, of course. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't see her walk into the common room. I hadn't even known that she was anywhere near here, until I saw her sitting alone in the corner, but I knew who she was. There aren't many women dressed like a man with that color hair roaming through Maren. Even the people who despised her for who she was and what she had done held her in awe. In time, I was sure everyone would look up to and admire her, because she had started the changed that was bound to come sooner or later.   
  
And she was sitting in the Wandering Bard, across the room from me, all alone.   
  
I watched her for a while, unsure if she would welcome an intrusion as she ate. But after Windfeld had finished talking to her, I called a maid over.  
  
"Give the lady in the corner a glass of wine." I explained, "Tell her that us redheads should sit together for safety's sake, and that she should join me when she's done."  
  
The maid nodded, a small smile on her face as she made her way across the room to where Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond and Olau sat. The maid whispered something to Lady Alanna, and they both looked at me. I picked up my glass and smiled, nodding my head towards her. She was as short as I'd heard she was, but muscled and strong. She wore a plain shirt and breeches with her sword at her side, prepared incase she needed it. Flame colored hair fell past her shoulders, around a face that had learned to be wary of strangers. Violet eyes, her most shocking and yet attractive feature, watched me as she drank. She didn't move, but her eyes were asking me to come over. I wondered if the famous, strong Lady Knight was unsure of how to approach a man she didn't know.   
  
I grinned, and stood up. Her eyes were still watching me as I stopped in front of her table,  
  
"Liam." I introduced myself, holding out a hand, "And you're Alanna the Lioness, from Tortall." She returned my firm grip; her palm was warm and callused like my own. "May I join you?" I asked, sitting down as she nodded, "In Berat long?"   
  
The maid brought more fruit and wine over, and Alanna filled her glass before replying,  
  
"Not for longer than I can help." She filled my glass too, "I'd forgotten how noisy cities are. I've been with the Bazhir."  
  
"So I heard. It took some asking to find out what happened to you after you killed the Conte Duke."  
  
She frowned, "You make it a habit to follow my doings?" she asked, obviously disconcerted by the idea.  
  
"People like you change the world; "I nodded, "a smart man keeps track of such folk. It was a great thing, killing your King's nephew and proving him a traitor. Duke Roger was a powerful man."  
  
Alanna looked away from me, a haunted look washing over her face. "He deserved to die. He tried to murder the Queen."   
  
"It bothers you still?" I tried to meet her eyes, hoping she would see that I understood. True, I had never accomplished what she had, but I knew that she couldn't have enjoyed killing him, or the way people would now treat her because of it. I had felt the same way before.  
  
"Sometimes." Alanna replied, "Everyone admired him. It all happened at once: me finding what he had planned; him revealing that I'm a girl in front of the whole court. I wanted to have time for people to get used to who I really am! Then I killed him. I don't even like killing. So I wonder, sometimes."  
  
"Don't fret." I squeezed her hand, "He was rotten clean through - take my word for it."  
  
"You knew him?" she looked up, surprised. Her violet eyes startled me, like they had every time I saw them. It was such a rare color for eyes. Not that my own eyes were too common either. Their shade of green would change to reflect my mood. The true eyes of a dragon, many said.  
  
I nodded, remembering all of my past encounters with Roger of Conte. "We met - a long time ago."   
  
"How? Why did you hate him? I mean, it seems as if you hated him. Everyone I knew liked him, nearly everyone." She sat up eagerly, "It isn't fair. You know everything about me."  
  
I chuckled, "I'll tell you some day, kitten - if you're very good."  
  
She blushed, and drew back and my smile widened. Obviously I was right. She was uncomfortable around men that she wasn't working with, men who thought of her as a woman. It surprised me, because in every other way she seemed confident and self-assured, but my harmless bit of flirting has thrown her off.  
  
"You're flirting with me." She said sternly, echoing my thoughts.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" I grinned.  
  
"Who are you? What do you do?" Alanna demanded, "Fair's fair!"  
  
Just then, there was a commotion outside. She winced as someone sang, "Such sights the princes never did see/And they honor they beggar to this day."   
  
"That's my friend Coram." She rose, "If I don't stop him, he'll sing the verse with the merchants and the fishwives, and we'll all be in for it."  
  
Coram? So she wasn't traveling alone. I wondered who this man was, that she would travel with him - and if I should be jealous of him.  
  
"I know the song." I grinned, and then kissed her hand, "You'll see me again - my word on it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Alanna left I only sat in the Common Room for a little while before heading back up to my room. I sat there, listening to the soft murmur of the guests partying below me, watching the fire crackle softly beside me, and thinking about the Lady Knight. She was different to what I had expected. True, she looked just like she had been described to me, but after hearing so many different versions of her, I hadn't known what to expect. Some said she was going against the Gods by doing a man's job, that she had no shame and was no better than a whore. Those were the type of people who thought she had no right to kill the Duke of Conte like that. Others found her amazing, and astonishing, and someone to fear. They said she was brave and powerful with any weapon, but reckless and wild, not afraid to kill. But she really wasn't any of that. She obviously hadn't wanted to kill Duke Roger, and didn't enjoy killing at all. Neither did she like the attention she was getting by being the first lady knight. She had just wanted to follow her dreams and do what everyone else said was the impossible. And she had succeeded.   
  
I hadn't told her anything about me. For all I knew she thought I was just another traveler in the inn, a commoner who had taken an interest in her. Well, I was a traveler and a commoner, but I was along a Shang warrior, who knew women who could fight as well as any man, if not better. I didn't have much to do with knights, especially not Tortallian ones, and she intrigued me. I wondered what she'd think of me once she knew exactly who I was.   
  
I hadn't just been flirting with her. I did want to see her again. Not just as another warrior to challenge. But not just as a woman that I was interested in either. It was rare that a woman possessing such little beauty - for she was no beauty for all that she was attractive - could fascinate me so.   
  
It was late by then, and I was tired. The fire was dying down and the noise from downstairs had softened. I stood up and glanced out my window, prepared to go to bed. I could see the stables and the courtyard from my room, and I noticed a horse being led out of the stables. It was a beautiful white mare whose coat shone in the moonlight that bathed the courtyard. And the person leading her was none other than Alanna the Lioness.   
  
I instantly wondered what she was doing, riding off so late. She didn't have any of her bags with her, and the man she was traveling with, whoever he was, wasn't there either, so I assumed she would be coming back. But what could she possibly be doing in the middle of the night?  
  
I was wide-awake by then, and not at all averse to a midnight ride of my own. Once I'd made up my mind to follow her, I was gone; headed in the same direction she was through the fog, riding my gray, Drifter. I didn't hurry to catch up with her, not wanting her to know I was following her yet. In fact, I couldn't see the lady knight at all, so it was possible that she was nowhere near here. But I was quite positive that she was not too far in front of me, on this same path.   
  
It was a long ride, but I've always enjoyed riding by myself. And I wasn't worried about the dangers if riding through a dark forest at night. I could take care of myself. So, I was certain, could Lady Alanna. I could hear her talking up ahead, and I slowed down. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but it sounded as if she was talking to herself, or perhaps the horse. Curious, I rode on and saw her horse standing there, Alanna's hand on the reins and her face turned away. She was covered in mud, obviously having fallen off her horse while she slept, and I couldn't help but grin.   
  
"Nice morning for a ride." I called to her, "A little wet though."  
  
Her face was bright red as she turned to face me.   
  
"I don't normally do this, you know." She snapped.   
  
"Not for a moment did I think it." I replied politely, still grinning.   
  
"Why are you here, anyway?" she obviously wasn't going to bother to be polite. "It's a long way for a morning ride!"  
  
"I saw you go out. When you didn't come back, I thought I'd check." I couldn't resist teasing her a little. "Oh, don't think I figured you'd run out on Windfeld's bill. You left you're man and your bags, so I knew it wouldn't be that."  
  
"How dare -" she cried angrily.  
  
"Don't like to be teased, is that it?" I took pity on the cold, muddy knight, and said, "Hitch the mare to a lead and ride double with me. I'll keep you a-horse."  
  
"I'll be fine!" she snapped, still angry with me.  
  
If she was going to be stubborn, I would have to take control. I dismounted sighing.   
  
"Didn't your mamma teach you to speak polite to strangers on the road? I could be a sorcerer and turn into a mouse." I wondered what she'd think of that idea, as I put her horse onto a lead with mine.   
  
"You're the Shang Dragon. You won't turn me into anything." She retorted. Obviously Windfeld had told her who I was. I wondered how many Shang warriors she knew, if any.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I sad cheerfully, "I pull my breeches on one leg at a time, same as you." I wrapped blanket around her and tossed he up into the saddle. She was as light as a feather. "There now. You're tired, wet and grumpy - in no condition to ride. I fell asleep once, Alanna the Lioness. A tree knocked me from my saddle into the ditch, right in front of the men I was to command. Bless their hearts, they didn't tease me about it - not much." I mounted behind her and she settled in my arms, already half asleep.  
  
"Go to sleep, kitten." I murmured, "You're alright now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning by the time we arrived back at the inn. She was asleep, so I left the horsed to the stable boys and carried her up to her room. As I was leaving an older man, tired and angry, blocked my path.  
  
"I suppose ye've excellent reasons for bein' in there, all of which ye'll tell me without delay."  
  
I couldn't help but grin as I glanced at the newcomer. He was in his forties and by his accent I gathered that he was a commoner like me. By his clothing and protective stance, he was a man-at-arms. The man Alanna was traveling with.   
  
"You must be Coram." I replied, remembering his name from last night.  
  
"I am. That tells me nothin' about ye." He snarled.   
  
"It seems to me the young lady can take of herself." I replied good- naturedly.   
  
"I suppose ye had that from her." snapped Coram, "She's wrong. Is there someone in the city who'll speak for ye?"  
  
I was tired of this game by now. "The Shang Dragon needs nobody to speak for him. I understand your wanting to protect her, but I don't like threats."  
  
Coram frowned. "I'm t'belive ye're Liam Ironarm?"  
  
"Come downstairs, before she hears you." I sighed, realizing just how protective her man-at-arms was "Windfeld knows me."  
  
When the innkeeper did indeed vouch for me, Coram changed immediately and invited me to share his meal. I remembered last night if I had wondered if the man she was traveling with was her lover, and if I should be jealous. I could see now that he was more of a father figure, in this mind at least, concerned about her well being to a point of being overprotective.  
  
"Does she know?" Coram asked abruptly. "Lady Alanna?"  
  
"She knows." I smiled.  
  
"No doubt she's in a dither tryin' to decide what she wants to ask ye first." Coram watched me closely. "What's the liked of ye want with Alanna of Trebond?"  
  
I had been wondering when this question would come. Shrugging casually, I replied, "She's a pretty thing - different and full of fight. I never heard that she avoids men."  
  
I wondered what Coram would make of that last comment. To my surprise he flushed. "She's still not a woman without all virtue." He replied quickly.   
  
"She's too good a warrior to have a bad reputation as a woman. At least no one will call her bad when she might hear." I chuckled.  
  
"I'd think the Shang Dragon had had pick of pretty ladies." growled Coram, still determined to keep me away from his master - or in this case, mistress.  
  
I stood up, tired of the never-ending battle. I highly doubted I would win him over anytime soon. I also doubted that Alanna would care too much about her protective manservant's opinion of me. "Maybe. But she's not just that, is she? She's as known in her way as I am in mine." I rested a hand on his arm, attempting to reassure him. "I'm not just a village lad wanting to boast of having the Lioness's pelt in my hut, Master Smythesson (A/N: How did he know his last name?). I like her. I'd probably like you, if you stopped glumping about my being in her room."  
  
I threw a coin onto the table for the food I had eaten and left the Common Room.   
  
'Trying to warn me away, Coram Smythesson? I won't be distracted that easily.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't return to Alanna's rooms later to see if she had awoken, like I had originally planned. In fact, I stayed away for the rest of the day. Coram might not want to kill me anymore, but he didn't want me around either, and I didn't want to push my luck. I could talk to Lady Alanna later.  
  
Besides, I wasn't in Berat just to see her, was I?  
  
It appeared the whole city had heard the news; Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau, the first and only female knight, was at the Wandering Bard. In the market people gossiped, wondering if they would be able to catch a glimpse of her. Even those that criticized and looked down on the Lioness eagerly wanted to see her. I couldn't even get away from talk of her at an old friend's house where I spent the afternoon.  
  
I headed back to the inn a little after sunset. A few streets away from the inn, I heard noise up ahead. Nine men, dressed all in black where attacking some innocent townspeople. There were obviously Berat rouges, out for money. They didn't seem to be succeeding, though, because the two they had attacked were fighting back.  
  
It was Alanna and Coram.  
  
I highly doubted they needed my help to get out of this mess, but they were outnumbered by far. Coram's thigh was bleeding, making it hard for him to defend himself and Alanna - the infamous Alanna - had been disarmed and was being held by one of the rouges while her arm bled, and another rouge advanced on her with his knife ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a roar and ran forward, throwing one man against the wall, before kicking another one away. With two down, I turned towards Alanna and my leg struck the man holding her. I grinned at her astonished face quickly before turning to the man behind me. Alanna and Coram had dropped out of the fighting, letting me kill the remaining men.  
  
Finally, the men I hadn't hurt yet took the hint and ran, leaving their colleagues either dead, or near enough to death. I walked over to where Alanna sat, bandaging Coram's wound. She looked awed, and slightly sick.  
  
"You're all right?" I helped Coram to his feet, my eyes still on the Lioness. "I was coming back from the home of a friend, and I heard the noise. Don't you know enough to stay out of trouble?"  
  
'We do, the man and I.' A soft voice said, 'She doesn't.'  
  
I turned, wondering who had said that. I saw only a small black cat sitting in the shadows. The cat's violet eyes, just like Alanna's, regarded me carefully. I had seen the cat this morning when I was taking Alanna back to her room.  
  
"Did.? No." I frowned and shook my head. Cats couldn't talk. I turned away in time to catch Alanna as she dropped in a faint.  
  
"It didn't look like a bad wound." Coram took her left hand and examined the cut across her forearm. Then he swore, seeing the sound reached up the back of her arm to the shoulder. Alanna's shirtsleeve was thick with blood. "I'll tear a bandage." He ordered me, pulling off his tunic. "We'd best take her to the inn fast - Windfeld can fetch a healer."  
  
"Does she often do this?" I asked as I carried Alanna back to the inn.  
  
"She's worn herself out in other ways before this, silly lass. She's quick t'tell ye when to stop, but she never thinks that maybe she should listen to her own advice."  
  
Once we were back at the inn, a healer was called to examine Alanna, and another one stitched Coram's thigh. And I discovered the whereabouts of the kitchen and put to use those years of learning about herbs while I studied Shang.  
  
Coram took one sniff of the mug I brought him and coughed.  
  
"What've I eve done to ye?" he demanded.  
  
I grinned. "It smells better than it tastes. Drink it - I've had to myself."  
  
Coram obeyed, choking as he did so. "Whatever it is, it works. It don't want t'know what it is." He added hurriedly.  
  
"It's only herbs. Your lady gets the same when she wakes." I explained. "Now - who were those men?"  
  
"Messengers, of a kind. From an enemy of - of a friend of hers." Coram blushed, obviously hiding the entire truth from me. "Someone who knew that if she was killed, it'd hurt Cooper - her friend."  
  
Cooper? A friend? Or a lover? Coram had certainly hesitated before saying friend. The only Cooper in Tortall I knew of was George Cooper himself, the King of Tortall Rouges. But surely there were other people with the common last name. And friend or lover, Alanna made friends with anyone regardless of status.  
  
I yawned. "Well, this Cooper's unhurt, and the two of you will heal."  
  
Coram got up stiffly and offered me his hand. "We owe ye our lives. We won't forget."  
  
I returned his grip, secretly pleased that he wouldn't hate me so much now. "You'd've managed, I think. I just speeded things along."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was still asleep the next morning. I kept returning to her room and Coram's room periodically throughout the day, to see if she had awoken yet. After having a long talk with Coram, I sat down in front of the fire in her room and waited. The cat, who had been sleeping on the bed, came over and lay on the arm of the chair, purring happily. Just a normal cat, if it weren't for those purple eyes.  
  
"About time." I greeted Alanna when she woke at last. I gave her another mug of tea and continued, "Sit up and try this. If it stays down, you can eat."  
  
She obeyed, her eyes focusing on mine until she blushed. I lifted her hand and kissed it, making her turn even redder.  
  
"Enough of that." Coram entered, carrying a heavily laden tray. "If ye're not embarrassin' each other, ye might think of my tender feelin's."  
  
"Your tender feelings? I joked as I took the tray from him. "You haven't any."  
  
Once we had eaten, the servants took the dishes away and we settled back to talk.  
  
"Coram showed my your map." I informed her. "He says you're bound for the Roof of the World."  
  
"Coram's been very talkative." She said dryly.  
  
Coram flushed. "Liam's been about these parts a bit, Miss. If he can advise us on the road to take, so much the better."  
  
"Well?" Alanna demanded of me.  
  
"You should avoid Sarain." I replied instantly.  
  
"Is their civil war so bad?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Do you know anything about the Saren?"  
  
"Some." She was obviously offended by my comment. "I had an excellent education."  
  
Of course she had. She was a noble. More to the point, she had been educated as a noble boy preparing to become a knight, while I had been educated as a farmer's son. That didn't mean she knew more than me.  
  
"Nobles rarely know as much as they think they do - not about the real world. Who rules Sarain?"  
  
Alanna scowled at me and replied haughtily, "The jin Wilima - their title is warlord, not king - The current one is - uhm - Adigun, the third jin Wilima ruler."  
  
Coram elbowed me in the ribs. "So there."  
  
"You are educated." I chucked. Alanna only glared at me.  
  
"My adoptive father keeps me up with things." She replied, referring to Sir Myles of Olau, a renowned historian. "He says zhir Anduo's people won't unseat the warlord."  
  
"That was true once." I explained as I added another log to the fire and settled back to explain the complicated situation in Sarain. Jin Wilima had destroyed the country with his mercenaries, and the K'mir tribes had rebelled. For awhile, when jin Wilima had married a K'mir, Kalasin, it had looked like life would get a little better. But she had killed herself last summer, making the K'mir hate jin Wilima even more. They weren't alone in their feelings either.  
  
"Can we avoid passing through Sarain?" Alanna asked once I had explained everything to her. "Get a boat out of Fortress Jirokan at the border." I replied, "Take it down the Shappa, then a coastal runner to Udayapur -"  
  
"No boats." Alanna interrupted. I glanced at her pale face, surprised and amused. So the Lioness had a weakness - boats. It gave me some comfort to know she was prey to something as common as seasickness, but I'd never tease her about it. I had my own weaknesses.  
  
"The take the Shappa Road to the Inland Sea, and the Coast Road east. The war's in the mountains and highlands, not down by the coast."  
  
Alanna yawned then, and I rose, realizing how late it was. "Past your bedtime, little girl." I teased, before recklessly adding, "I'll ride with you as far as the Saren boarder whichever way you choose."  
  
I had no doubt she would choose the quickest way, right through the war in Sarain, regardless of any problems she might run into. And I had no doubt that when it came to it, I would be accompanying her all the way to the Roof of the World, for whatever reason they were going there, and back. It wasn't as if I had anything better to do, and this adventure might prove to be interesting.  
  
Alanna and Coram glanced at each other, obviously consulting the other on this new development, and then Alanna turned back to me. "We'll be glad to have your company. I've always wanted to learn Shang fighting - the unarmed kind."  
  
"You're too old." I shook my head at her, not surprised to hear she would want to learn more. If she was as capable without a weapon as she was with one, the fight yesterday would have been over in a few minutes without my help at all. She would be unstoppable. I wasn't sure I wanted to contribute to that.  
  
Alanna just glared at me. "First you call me little girl and then you say I'm too old. Make up your mind."  
  
"And then she'll go to a great deal of effort t'prove ye wrong." Coram joked as he opened the door for me. I grinned as I heard him whisper as the door closed, "I like him. He won't let ye run him ragged."  
  
So now I was preparing to travel through Sarain, a country I never wanted to set foot in again. To find gold, or whatever it was Alanna had decided to risk her life for.  
  
A new thought occurred to me. If she planned on dealing with the war when she met it, she would need more than her own skills with a sword, and Coram and my help.  
  
She would use her Gift, no doubt.  
  
I had almost forgotten that the famed Alanna the Lioness was also a mage. Rumors had circulated that she had used her magic to get to where she was, but, of course, that was nonsense. You only had to see her fight to know there was no sorcery at work. And I had heard she didn't like her gift, but since she left the palace and had become a shaman for the Bazhir, I had no idea what she now thought of her magic. And I certainly didn't want to find out, since I, Liam Ironarm, Shang Dragon, was scared of magic. Absolutely terrified of it, in fact, as much as I hated to admit it.  
  
Trust my luck to join a powerful sorceress on a trip through a war-torn country.  
  
And to have fallen in love with her as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since her injury, and I knew Alanna was anxious to be moving on. She had just finished her exercises in the morning, when I decided to test the lady knight.  
  
Taking her sword, I placed it in her hand. She looked up startled.  
  
"Now you're warmed up, let's see what you can do." I said. When she just stared, I explained. "A match. Swords alone. No kicks or punches. No tricks. I want to see how good you are."  
  
Alanna shrugged and walked towards the center of the yard, moving into guard stance. I saw her eyes widen as she looked at me closely, clearly thinking how much older and bigger I was than her, and how much more experience I had. Did she always agree to her opponents challenge before considering the opponent himself?  
  
I moved first, swinging my blade as fast as possible. She blocked me immediately, and darted back, circling warily. I spun around and hacked at her defense, but she blocked me every time. Her sword moved as fats as mine, and she was always ready for me. I attacked; she blocked. She attacked; I blocked. We were both sweating heavily soon, and I wondered if her wound hurt. She was fast, and strong, and brilliant, but no one is immune to such large loss of blood.  
  
I could see her studying me, watching for a way in, and I was determined not to give her a chance. I attacked again and she blocked, before taking the split second between my attacks, and moving her sword quickly to rest at my throat.  
  
I grinned, impressed, but not too surprised. "You're good." I lowered my blade. "I haven't lost to a swordsman in years."  
  
Alanna took the water offered to her and gulped it down. "Why didn't you hit me to kick me?" she panted. "Then you would have won."  
  
I knew that was true, because not only was I Shang trained, I was at the very least a head taller than her. "That wasn't the point." I replied, soaking my head it water. "Are you the best in Tortall?"  
  
"I don't know. There may be some commoners better than me - I only fought knights." Alanna explained. "Against Duke Gareth of Naxen I can win one of three bouts. He's the best. Alex - Alexander of Tirragen. He beat me once." She winced, though in pain or at a bad memory I couldn't tell. She looked up at me. "Thank you - I think."  
  
I remembered her comment about only fighting nobles and belatedly remembered that she too was a noble. She didn't act like one, so it was easy to forget. Granted, most nobles don't hold themselves too far above the Shang Dragon, but they always make sure I remember my place. Alanna wasn't a typical noble in anyway, I knew, but I wondered if she simply didn't care about my background, or if she just forgot about it.  
  
Whatever the reason, I couldn't forget how much higher her status was than mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We left Berat the day after that. The weather was getting warmer as it headed towards spring, but I knew we were just traveling in the direction of much colder weather by going to the Roof of the World.  
  
In the morning, Alanna would rise before dawn to exercise. I was normally already awake, but we exchanged now words as we quietly concentrated on the exercises in front of us. Eventually I stopped, watching Alanna. She was staring at me to, so I motioned for her to come here. As old as she was, I knew I could help she defeat her one weakness - when it came to fighting, anyway - and that she would be able to learn. She didn't argue as I helped her to punch the Shang way. I corrected her every move, and she kept working at, even though her arms were probably very sire by now. She was exhausted when I decided we'd done enough for one morning.  
  
Coram woke soon and joined me at the stream to wash while Alanna cooked breakfast - something I could tell Coram wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"Do you put yourself through this often?" Alanna asked when I returned to sit near her. She handed me a bowl of porridge and I looked through it dismally. Hopefully Coram was a better cook then Alanna was, because otherwise I would surely starve.  
  
"Every morning, plus whatever else I fit in during the day." I replied. "You clean your armor and weapons regularly, and you do your own exercises."  
  
"It isn't burnt or anything." She snapped, referring to the porridge. "I know how to cook!"  
  
"Shang discipline is stricter than a knight's." I tasted the porridge and grimaced.  
  
"Is it worth it?" she demanded, ignoring my attitude towards the food.  
  
"If something happens to my weapons, I can still protect myself and anyone else who comes along."  
  
That shut her up for a few hours.  
  
"How long have you bee doing this?" she asked, after we'd been riding for a while.  
  
"Thirty years give or take a month." I replied, after considering the question. It didn't seem like it had been that long since id' left my family to train with a Shang warrior.  
  
"I wad four when the Shang Bear came to our village and looked us young ones over. Of us al, he said I 'might do.'" I explained. "I wouldn't let my dadda alone until he sent me. Lucky I wasn't the oldest or I'd be a farmer now." I looked at her as I reminded her of my background and plunged on. "Then I wouldn't have met you."  
  
She blushed and looked away quickly. Her cat meowed, and Alanna glared at him.  
  
"I'm not 'getting into' anything, and I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself." She snapped at it. When she saw the look on my face she turned bright red.  
  
"Is that a cute habit of yours, or did he really speak?" I asked, my voice strained with fear. Her violet eyes looked up at me, startled, and met my own, which had now turned a pale green from fright.  
  
"He talks." She replied. "Sometimes other people understand him. Most of the time they don't. Faithful is the one who decides."  
  
"Magic." I frowned. "That's right - you have it."  
  
"You have something against people with the Gift?" she demanded.  
  
No, I thought, I have something against the so-called 'gift' itself.  
  
She glared at me until I was forced to smile from the sheer ludicrousness of the situation. "Since it's you, kitten, I'll make an exception."  
  
Alanna flushed slightly, and kicked her mare into a gallop. They were off, leaving me behind, thinking about what I presumed the cat had said to Alanna - think about what you're getting into.  
  
It was a little late for that now. I was already too far in to get out.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it; now review, please!  
  
BlueMageChild*89: Thank you for the advice. I've already considered putting more in about Liam's past, and how he knew Roger; it will be there in a few chapters.  
  
Skyflyer: I'm glad I meet your standards of good Alanna/Liam!  
  
FlamingKnight101, gray rain, and PsychoLioness13 : Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this too so long, I've been very busy with school and all, but I hope to start actually updating this thing now. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cooked the meal that evening. Alanna sat next to me, watching me, which made me somewhat uncomfortable, though I tried to hide it.  
  
"Do you plan to marry?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" she cried, startled.  
  
"You heard me. Your plans for the future - do they include a husband? Children?"  
  
I thought this was an innocent enough question, though a bit nosy. Alanna obviously disagreed.  
  
"Give up my shield after working so hard? Spend my time at court or on my husband's lands? I have no patience for that kind of life."  
  
She assumed that the man she would marry would be a noble. I wondered if she was thinking of Prince Jonathan, who had been rumored to be her loved; a rumor that Coram had practically admitted to. But the position of princess, and then queen, would be far different to jus living on her husband's lands, or spending time at court.  
  
"I just wondered why you feel you have to be all warrior or all woman." I said calmly.  
  
Alanna turned away, towards Coram as he approached us. I brushed her hand lightly, to see if she was truly angry, and she turned back, her eyes gazing into mine.  
  
"Kindly wait t'romance her 'til I'm not here." Coram said sternly. "I've a father's interest in my lady still. And go easy on her. She's not used to the game you're playin'."  
  
I grinned as Alanna turned bright red, and turned on Coram, furious. " I can speak for myself."  
  
'If you wanted to.' A little voice said. Coram laughed, and I realized it was Faithful who had spoken.  
  
Alanna stormed off, but returned a little later to show Coram a lady in the fire. I had learned that her name was Rispah, and she was Coram's lover, and soon-to-be wife. Purple fire flickered around the flames until the lady appeared and Coram gazed at her. I stood up, hurrying towards the stream where I could be away from the magic. I was lying under one of the willows there when Alanna found me.  
  
"You use your magic a lot." I said flatly as she came up behind me.  
  
"I've had it all my life. I'm used to it now." She sat down beside me. "you must have seen plenty of sorcery, roaming the way you do."  
  
"No one is Gifted in Shang." I replied softly.  
  
"You keep us out on purpose? Why?" she demanded.  
  
I couldn't look at her. "The Gifted use their magic for a crutch. They won't surrender to Shang study, because they know the Gift can always win them an escape."  
  
"We cheat, you mean." She sound annoyed; no, she sounded furious.  
  
"You'd be helpless, if your Gift was taken." I replied.  
  
"Of course not!" she cried.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She didn't say anything. She didn't know.  
  
"I can't help being Gifted." She said finally. "I tried to fight it, when I was a page. Then the Sweating Sickness came ands a lot of people died. Prince Jonathan would have died, too, if I hadn't used my Gift."  
  
"I just told you what we're taught." I replied coldly, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, where would your great Shang masters be without healers and their magic? Where would you be? My tribe would've fallen to the hillmen, without my Gift and the Gifts of my students. I use my magic to heal, to pay back for some of the lives I take. What do you do to repay?"  
  
"Whatever it is I do, Lady Pry, I do it with my own two hands!" I snapped. Instantly I regretted saying it. It wasn't her fault she had magic. Like she had said, it was part of her, something she was born with. It was something that she couldn't - and shouldn't - ignore. She had every right to use it. I shouldn't take my fear out on her. "Alanna, wait! I didn't mean - I have a temper."  
  
"So do I," she snapped, allowing me to pull her back down.  
  
"Shang allows healers to work on us, it's true. The students are Giftless. Not so much because the masters think people use it for a crutch as because the know training the Gift takes the student's attention away from other things. When you follow Shang, you only follow Shang - if you're to succeed." I stroked her hair. "Don't scowl so, kitten. You've got me shaking in my boots."  
  
"I can't change what I am." She said quietly. "I never asked to be half witch and half warrior."  
  
"I know." I took a deep breath and continued. "Listen. I got heated up because I'm - because I'm afraid of magic."  
  
She glared at me. "You aren't afraid of anything."  
  
"Everyone's afraid of something." I replied. "I fear dying for nothing. I hate being helpless. Then what's the good of being a Dragon?"  
  
"Or a Lioness." She whispered.  
  
"But I'm also afraid of the Gift - I don't even let healers use magic on me. Some folk are afraid of spiders-with me, it's that."  
  
She shuddered when I said spiders, betraying her fear. "I never heard of someone fearing magic, not like that. Disliking it, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid of it." I couldn't tell what she thought of me. Disgust? Hate? She was fingering that stone at her throat.  
  
"Liam?" she said finally.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"How." she paused and I looked at her. She was blushing, I could tell, even in the dark. "How can we be - well, anything - if you fear my Gift?"  
  
Was that all that was worrying her? I put my arms around her and pulled her close, even though I was wondering the same thing. "I want to try anyway. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know you very well at all." She whispered. "You don't know me."  
  
"That's the fun of it, kitten." I smiled and kissed her gently, then passionately. I forgot about her magic, and her higher status, and all the problems we had for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I continued to work on Shang fighting with Alanna every morning as we traveled through Maren. When we finally reached Fortress Jirokan, on the border of Maren and Sarain, we could see all of the people feeling from Sarain trying to make their way through the city. It was painful to watch all of the starving, penniless people struggling to survive each day.  
  
We stopped at the Mongrel Cur for the night. I didn't want to cause anyone to notice a Shang warrior and Knight of Tortall in the inn, because with the city the way it was, there might be problems. So we dressed as ordinary travelers when we sat in the Common Room that evening.  
  
My mistake.  
  
Coram and I played chess after dinner, and Alanna watched us, occasionally glancing over at the group of Marenite Guardsmen drinking and messing around. I didn't pay any attention to them until one of the ladies with them wandered over to our table.  
  
"So quiet ye lads are." She purred, a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her, surprised. "Don't ye care for female.companions?"  
  
"Where I come from, it's considered polite to keep to the man you're with." Alanna hissed.  
  
The woman looked surprised. She could tell that Alanna was female in the dark room, and without anything proclaiming that Alanna was a knight and I was the Shang Dragon, she didn't know who we were.  
  
"What - the boy's in love wiv' ye, then?" the woman asked. I couldn't help chuckling as I glanced up at the woman.  
  
Coram put a hand over Alanna's mouth and hissed something in her ear. But as soon as he took his hand away, Alanna snapped, "What're you looking for, Liam, fleas?"  
  
She was jealous, that mush was obvious, and acting it too. It was rather amusing to watch Alanna glare at the woman as she ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Lads're no fun, and this one don't look like he knows much. Now me, I appreciate a man."  
  
Alanna cried out, but Coram hand over her mouth stopped her from saying anything. She sat back, still glaring at the lady who was paying no attention to Alanna.  
  
Just then a roar interrupted the quiet of the common room. One of the guardsmen was making his way towards me, and the lady backed away. It didn't take much to figure out what he was angry about.  
  
"This is wasn't you think." I said quietly, knowing it would do no good. Now, if I had worn Shang insignia, he would have known not to mess with me. As it was, he grabbed my tunic and snarled,  
  
"On your feet!"  
  
"Forget this. I'm Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon." I grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Expect me t'think a Shang warrior'd sit with us ordinary folk?" he laughed. He tried to pull me up. I tightened my hand around his wrist and his yelped in pain. I stood up, and the guard backed away.  
  
"Next time you're told someone is Shang, pay attention." I turned to Alanna and Coram, wondering if Alanna was still angry with me. "This place is too lively for me."  
  
The guard flew at my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alanna reach for her knife - trust her to bring a weapon when I told her not to - but Coram held her back.  
  
I twisted around, swinging the man over my shoulder. He crashed into a table, but he was up in a moment, charging at me again. I turned and kicked my left foot into his stomach, and then his chin as he dropped. Two more men rushed forward, but I calmly kicked a sword out of one's hand, and threw the other one onto the table. No one else moved.  
  
"Anything broken?" I asked the first guardsman, pulling his to his feet. He just stared at me, so I checked him all over, and then dropped him again. "You'll live."  
  
Turing back to Alanna and Coram, I headed for the door. "Let's find some place quieter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Alanna and I were seated on a wall overlooking the Shappa River. Coram had left to find a card or dice game, and Faithful was off somewhere.  
  
"I like how you fought back there." Alanna said sleepily. "No mess, no broken bones, no dead. Nice."  
  
I had thought she'd be angry with me, but obviously she didn't care much anymore. She had to have realized that when I realized how jealous she was, I was just teasing her. "I'm glad they too the hint."  
  
"Traveling with you is fun." She paused, and then continued. "Did Coram tell you why were bound for the Roof of the World?"  
  
"He said you had a map for some treasure. It makes no sense, risking your lives for gold that might or mightn't be there." I added, "But if you have no better plans -"  
  
"It isn't gold." She interrupted. "It's the Dominion Jewel. I want to find it and bring it home, for the glory of Tortall."  
  
I considered that. The Dominion Jewel had been the stuff of fairytales, but it was very possible that it was real and that Alanna knew where it was. Story said that it could be used by anyone who had the ability to rule, and it could make anything happen. King Norrin and Queen Anj'la of Maren had used it to create peace and prosperity years ago, and ever since there had been no wars or plagues. Of course, it could be used for evil too, like Giamo had used it to conquer land from other countries for his Gallan Empire. A king with sorcery, like King Roald of Tortall, the man who Alanna would give it to, could do even more with it. The thought was slightly scary, as wonderful as the idea seemed.  
  
"Not to mention that the deed would prove you're worthy of your shield." I jumped down from the wall and held up my hands to her. She slid down and I kissed her. "Gifted one, when it comes to a hero's deed, you don't think small."  
  
"Liam?" she pleaded. "What're you doing next?"  
  
I had said I'd only ride to the border, but with nothing better to do, and a dangerous quest ahead, I wasn't going to leave them now. "Riding with you and Coram, I expect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we traveled, I continued to drag Alanna out of our now-shared bedroll in the morning and put her through a strenuous workout. Whether or not she wanted to, she was going to become almost as good as a Shang warrior if I had my way. And I knew she did want it. Just maybe not so early in the morning.  
  
Sarain was a wasteland. We saw no one, but four days into the country we came across a huge pile of skeletons with armor and weapons thrown about randomly lay in front of us, evidence of the war.  
  
"Heavy fighting." Alanna murmured, kneeling to inspect it. "Some archery at first, but close quarters after. An ambush?"  
  
"The world of difference between a good king and a bad one." I crouched down beside her. "In five years Adigun jin Wilima has destroyed the work of generations. They deserved better." I returned to my horse, but Alanna didn't follow. She was arranging twigs into a pyramid. Then she knotted a piece of cord and wrapped it around the pyramid. She stood up, and instantly I knew what she was doing.  
  
Why couldn't she just have left them there? Yes, they deserved better burials than to lie there, skeletons rotting away, but now flames soared up from the pile. It was a good idea, but it wasn't easy to watch her cause that fire. I could feel the magic in the air, and it made me sweat with fear.  
  
When Alanna returned, I couldn't say anything to her, and she said nothing to me. I was ashamed of my weakness, but it was part of me, just like her magic was, and there was nothing we could do about it. It was awful, loving her so much, but fearing her as much. I left to hunt for food after that, to get my mind off Alanna and the magic. When I returned I couldn't feel the magic anymore, though it didn't stop my mind from remembering.  
  
"Where are the armies?" Alanna sighed as I approached.  
  
"Bedded down for the night, I hope." I replied, handing the fish to Alanna. Surely she couldn't ruin a perfectly good fish if she cooked it? "All the same, let's stand watches."  
  
We were eating when Faithful become to hiss.  
  
'People. Woman and infants. On the other side of the ridge!'  
  
it shocked me still to hear him speak, but I couldn't think of that now. Coram and Alanna were picking up their swords cautiously. Part of me wanted to say "It's just women and children," but I knew Alanna wouldn't appreciate that remark. Another part of me was every worried by this news.  
  
Coram watched the horses while Alanna and I crept through the trees as quietly as we could. I motioned to Alanna to hide. She didn't look happy about the idea, but she obeyed grudgingly. I moved off, looking around for our visitors. They were below us, following the stream. I was watching them when I heard a voice in the distance growl.  
  
"Tell the big one to drop his blade, or I put a bolt through you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aw, wasn't that sweet? And a cliffhanger ending, though you all know what happens next. Review if you liked it.or even if you didn't. Especially then.  
  
snowylove-angel: I'm so glad you feel as if I did a good job of capturing Liam's point of view. I tried to do that, of course, but I didn't know if I'd managed.  
  
Queen's Own: I'll answer the questions eventually, don't worry!  
  
sw33t t3mptations, Queerquail, PsychoLioness13: Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I took some creative license here, by switching the time of day certain events happen, because it just worked better that way, and by making Liam from Maren - I really have no idea where he was from, Maren seemed as good of place as any. But I hope that you'll ignore the discrepancies between the book and my story, and enjoy the chapters that answers the most important of your questions - why was Liam afraid of magic?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I rose slowly, letting my sword drop. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a young girl aiming a crossbow at a very disgruntled Alanna. I could hear Coram swearing off in the distance. No doubt he had been stopped by one of them too.  
  
The girl, who I saw was K'miri, forced us to walk to where the group of refugees was hiding. Children of all ages stood clustered around the heavily laden donkey. Coram soon joined them, guarded by a young woman. Her proud hazel eyes glared at us from over her arched nose and determined mouth and chin. Not even her simple clothing and the crossbow in her hand could hide her beauty, or her air of royalty. I had never seen her before, but I had no doubt as to whom she was.  
  
"Your Royal Highness." I bowed to Thayet jian Wilima, daughter of Adigun jin Wilima, the current warlord of Sarain.  
  
Alanna, who had been watching Thayet with a mix of awe and jealousy, grinned slightly. Her guard saw that, and poked her with her bow.  
  
"Her Highness isn't someone to laugh at." She snapped.  
  
"Don't, Buri." Thayet said quickly. "These people aren't enemies."  
  
"We don't know they're friends." Buri retorted.  
  
"Believe me, K'mir, if I wanted to turn the tables on you, I would." I interrupted. Unsure of what I felt the need to prove here, other than the fact that I wasn't normally unarmed by two young girls, I lunged forward, and in two quick motions, Buri sat in the dirt and I held her crossbow. I offered it back to her, to show I meant no harm, and she took it silently, her eyes respectful.  
  
Turning to Thayet, I introduced the three of us. I left Alanna until last, and as soon as I had said her titles, Buri whispered, "A full knight is a woman - a noblewoman?"  
  
"I think it's wonderful," Thayet said. "It's time we nobles showed we aren't delicate flowers, instead of leaving all the glory to our Shang and K'miri sisters." She paused, before asking, "Where are you three bound?"  
  
Coram explained our journey, while avoiding the exact reason why we were heading to the Roof of the World, and I glanced around. The children were exhausted and it showed on their faces and the way they stood. No doubt Thayet and Buri were just as tired, but trying to keep their spirits up for the children's sake. I wondered where they were going, and why Thayet's father had let her travel this way without a guard.  
  
As if he could read my mind, Coram asked, "Where're ye and the young ones bound?"  
  
"The Mother of Waters in Rachia." Buri replied. "All of us but Thayet and the baby and me were students in the convent Mother of Mountains. The baby, Thayet.found."  
  
"Rachia's four days' ride south." Alanna exclaimed. "Except you're afoot - those of you who can walk."  
  
"We had no choice." Thayet explained. "Zhir Anduo's army was coming." She named the man who was responsible for the current mess in Sarain because he wanted to take over the position of warlord.  
  
"Doesn't the warlord have men to protect you?" I asked.  
  
"They ran." Buri snapped scornfully.  
  
I glanced at the group of them. They would slow us down, and no doubt with Thayet there we would meet up with trouble, but there was no way we could leave them here to struggle, when they so clearly needed help. Not that Thayet or Buri would ever admit to needing help.  
  
"You need us." I said finally. "We'll get you to the Mother of Waters."  
  
"We don't need them!" Buri cried, just as I knew she would. Thayet glared at her friend.  
  
"Don't be silly, Buri." She replied. "I haven't heard Alanna's name before, but I know about Liam Ironarm. People like this don't prey in people like us."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Buri muttered, but I could see she was going to do whatever Thayet wanted. And if Thayet wanted her help, she would just have to put up with it.  
  
Buri glanced at Alanna sullenly, and Alanna met her gaze calmly. "If that's the way it has to be." she sighed.  
  
"It is." Thayet snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Thayet, Buri and the children, traveling certainly changed. For one thing, we had to go a lot slower now that so many of us were walking. And the children couldn't travel very far without needing to stop. By the following evening, we had only gone about as far as it would have taken Alanna, Coram and I in half a day.  
  
Yet when I watched the scared and lonely children struggling along without complaining, and noticed how Thayet and Buri spent so much of their time and energy making sure everyone was all right, I felt selfish for wishing we could go a little faster. These people had no one, and they were attempting to make their way across a war torn country. Not many could do so much and remain so strong. And they needed us; of that there was no doubt.  
  
At yet another stop in the late afternoon, we left the children to sleep, and sat down by the stream, discussing the situation. Though everyone tried to maintain a happy face for the children's sake, there was a definite sense of worry in the air - for safety, for survival, and also because there were probably troops on the lookout for Thayet.  
  
"They need rest," I said, watching the children. "They won't make it to sundown, otherwise. We're used to the road - they aren't."  
  
"Thayet tells me they've no supplies." Coram murmured, concerned. "Even the food we've brought won't last."  
  
"We tried to forage." Thayet explained. "The farms in these valleys were rich, and there was game - but not anymore. The land's picked clean. We ran out of food last night, and Buri and the older girls have been stinting themselves for days. They can't keep up."  
  
Her eyes were worried, and her own body was far too thin, from lack of food. Though the princess was too proud and strong to admit it, she too was weary of traveling and going so long without food.  
  
"We have t'find humans, then." Coram said, his calm straightforward manner oddly comforting. "If the land's picked over, let's find the pickers and clean them out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, after Alanna had gone hunting and brought back two squirrels for our dinner, Buri, Alanna, and I sat around the fire.  
  
"Why is Thayet roaming the mountains?" Alanna broke the silence. "Why isn't she with her father?"  
  
"It's because of Kalasin." Buri replied  
  
"Her mother?"  
  
"The most beautiful woman in the world." Buri nodded. "She was.amazing. Kalasin asked the Warlord to deal fairly with the K'mir, because we're her people. Jin Wilima hates us. So he signed laws forbidding us to meet in groups of more than five people at a time. There's more than thirty in the Hau Ma clan, and they're our smallest! How can we honor the dead or a marriage or a birth if the clan is forbidden to meet?" she paused, and took a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry. What Kalasin did was a great thing, but it hurts to remember. She tried to make the warlord stop, but he signed the law.  
  
"Kalasin knew what she had to do. My mother and brother, who served her, kept the guards from breaking into her tower room. Kalasin stood at her window and sang her death chant, about her shame at jin Wilima's laws. A crowd was there to witness it. My mother and brother were killed, but they held the door until it was too late for the Warlord's men to stop her from jumping. Mother and Pathom are buried at Kalasin's right and left hands. The Warlord will lie in his tomb alone."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alanna said quietly.  
  
Buri shook her head. "They had the best deaths any K'mir could have. My people did what was right, and so did Kalasin."  
  
"But they're gone." Alanna retorted. "Being dead doesn't help anybody."  
  
"That depends on the kind of death." I spoke for the first time. "If your death's wasted, that's one thing. By her example, Kalasin woke up a lot of folk who thought it was all right to abuse the K'mir. Buri's mother and her brother made it possible for Kalasin to tell why she killed herself."  
  
"Dead is dead." Alanna snapped. "You can't do anything from the grave."  
  
I exchanged a look with Buri, but decided not to continue the argument any longer. Alanna seemed like the kind of person who would rather be doing something while she alive, and would feel weak if she couldn't do something to help. I agreed with her, but I knew that a noble death could be the best way to achieve something. My Shang masters had drilled that into me for many years. Shang warriors generally died while fighting to protect someone or something. And I would far rather die that way than in my bed as an old man.  
  
Besides, dying to protect someone would mean saving someone else's life. And I would gladly die if it gave someone else the chance to live. Just like I would have fought, and died, to protect my family, if I had been any older than eight when they were killed.  
  
Just thinking about death, especially wasted ones, brought back so many memories. Since that dreadful day, I had been terrified of being helpless, horrified by the very thought of magic, and petrified of dying a wasted death. Yet wasted deaths were one thing - but a wasted life? A life that was cut short before it could make any impact of the world and achieve something? That was true waste. And that was how my brothers and sisters lives had been wasted.  
  
And I had lived, while they had died. It was then that my own life was given a purpose - to have the ability protect others so that never again would so many innocent people be massacred in front of my eyes, with me helpless to do anything to save them. And with my abilities as a Shang warrior, I had begun to make up for the lives I had helped to destroy so long ago.  
  
True, none of it had been my fault. I was just a child at the time, having spent only four years learning Shang, and still naïve and susceptible to trickery. Though I had been taught that the Gift was crutch, I secretly found the idea of magic wonderful, if somewhat mysterious. So when a powerful sorcerer came to visit my Shang masters, I had insisted on meeting him, and seeing his skills. He had been kind to me, and instead of ignoring me he had taken the time to explain his Gift to me. I had only been too happy to tell him all about my family, working on their farm in Maren. And when he had wanted to come home with me on my yearly visit, I had been proud and honored.  
  
I didn't noticed the worried glances of my masters as we prepared to leave, or the many questions this man asked about a certain sacred area of the forest that was on our property. This place was often said to be the haunt of the Gods, or a place containing great magic, or where a powerful and important secret was hidden. But even I, at eight years old, knew they were just tales and nothing more.  
  
The sorcerer was polite to my family, and my family was pleased to have such an important noble in their household. But within a few hours of arrival he had convinced my eldest brother to take him the sacred place. It was late in the evening when they returned. My brother ran ahead, obviously terrified. He was trying to explain something to my worried parents, when our guest burst in the door.  
  
He didn't bother to explain what he had wanted with us, or what he had done that night that had scared my brother so. When my father opened his mouth to challenge him, the sorcerer threw him down. I didn't remember what he said or did exactly after that, but I did remember the screaming and crying and pleading from my family, and the house and farm going up in a flash of orange light, bright flames eating up everything I had called home.  
  
And he had spared me, because I was the one who had brought him there. He had left me alive, and allowed me to wander back to my school, where nightmares would haunt me for years. I kept my silence, but I vowed vengeance on that man.  
  
Even over twenty years later, I still cried as I remembered that day. As night settled over the camp and everyone else slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, I sat and stared at the fire, tears glistening in my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had never let myself dwell on the past for too long, and I wasn't about to then. The next day, I was up before dawn, ready for the long day ahead of us.  
  
We hadn't gone anywhere when Faithful appeared, so covered in dust I barely recognized the once black cat.  
  
'Bandits,' I heard him say, 'A large camp of them east of here.'  
  
Even though a cat informing me of danger scared me more than the danger itself, I, like everyone else, didn't hesitate to believe him. Immediately the camp flew into action, albeit slowly and quietly. With Faithful leading Coram, Alanna, Buri and I, and Thayet remaining behind with the children, we silently made our way through the woods. In a canyon, quite a walk from our camp, we could see the many men, and their women, resting down there.  
  
"Faithful says there's about fifty people down there," Alanna whispered. "We can't take on those odds."  
  
"I'm not a good enough thief to get in there and take what we need," I replied softly. Buri and Coram nodded, while Alanna considered something.  
  
"I'll have to use magic." She said finally, trying to meet my eyes. When I said nothing, she touched my arm. I flinched at the very thought of her using her Gift to harm these people. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like it. Can you think of something better?"  
  
I knew I couldn't, and she knew I couldn't. Yet it was still nice of her to think of my feelings, even if she didn't understand the reason behind them.  
  
"Magic's dishonorable." Buri muttered. "It's cheating."  
  
"Do ye prefer ten-to-one odds?" Coram asked quietly.  
  
"I don't like this." She replied, sighing. "I supposed you have a point."  
  
"Do your magic then." My voice came out angry, to hide my fear. "If you feel like it when you're done, maybe you can lend a hand with the real work."  
  
I moved away before I could see her face. I knew what I had just said was unfair, and that she would be helping us all by doing this. And I knew it wasn't easy for her to do. But I didn't know if I could watch her do it, and realize I'd just stood there and watched.  
  
I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, and a sentry hiding in the bushes spotted me. He jumped up, calling out to the bandits near by. I pushed Alanna and her magic out of my head as I entered the battle, followed by Coram and Buri. Within a few minutes I could feel something in the air around us, something that was holding the bandits down and preventing them from stopping us as we emptied their supplies, and let their horses go.  
  
But the sense of that something made me feel uncomfortable. Buri was right - it was cheating. Even if the bandits weren't being hurt in anyway, it was still cheating to take what we wanted to help ourselves. And just the fact that I could feel whatever Alanna was doing made me want to leave immediately.  
  
A little while later we found Alanna on the edge of the canyon, with Faithful, panting from exhaustion and effort. The bandits were still held by the magical net, and clearly it had cost her a lot.  
  
Coram looked over at me, plainly expecting her to ride with me. I looked away, trying to keep my expression blank. Right then, I had no wish to be so close to her, when she was still radiating magic. Coram must have seen that, for he pulled her up onto his horse, and we headed back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two days before Alanna was able to walk around again, and it took all of those two days for me to control myself enough to stop being angry and disgusted with her, and to be able to approach her again without sensing the magic that sent fear running through me.  
  
We traveled faster, now that we had the bandits' horses and everyone could ride. It was a good thing, because no one wanted to stop at the abandoned and ruined houses and farms we passed. We were all only to glad to arrive in Rachia, which the desolate feeling of the countryside had not yet penetrated, thankfully.  
  
I had dismounted and was leading Drifter, when I heard Alanna yell behind me, "Thayet!"  
  
I turned around, in time to catch a glimpse of a dark shape on the roof above us. A perplexed Thayet, holding the baby as she rode along behind me, glanced around at Alanna, as an arrow flew through the air, straight towards her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen's Own: thank you, and I hope this tells you a little bit more about Roger.  
  
BlueMageChild*89: Thank you for your advice, I love it when people tell me what I could do better. I hope this meets your standards of how I should be showing Liam's personality.  
  
Anya In Darkness: I'm glad you think I've done a good job of capturing Liam.  
  
QueenofConnaught, Lady-kitty, PsychoLioness13: Thank you so very much! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so very sorry this took so long to get out. I finished one on my other books back in January, and since then homework and dance and color guard have kept me very, very busy. And though I have had time to write, I've had the worst writer's block for months. But finally, I have returned. I never meant for this story to take so long to write – or for it to be more than 5 chapters. But I think I'm going to need at least two more. Hopefully there won't be such long gaps between them all. Thank you for being patient, I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without thinking I dragged Thayet and the baby in her arms from their horse, just missing the arrow that flew through the air. I caught the second one before it hit anything, and looked around for the assassin.  
  
I saw someone move on top of one of the buildings, and Alanna and Buri began to climb the trellis leading up the roof. Coram and I exchanged once glance, and instantly began herding the scared and confused children, as well as Thayet, to the convent. I grimaced as I realized that the women had gone off in search of the assassin, leaving the men to take care of the children. But such were the joys of traveling with the only female knight in living history, and a fierce and protective K'miri warrior.  
  
Focusing my attention on keeping Thayet safe, I hurried her and the children to the convent, expecting, as, I'm sure, was Coram, for them to be safe there. But once we arrived and I announced our presence, and that of Princess Thayet, the Daughters of the Convent huddled together, muttering, until they finally allowed us to enter the visitor's courtyard. Instructed to wait by a Daughter Doorwarden, who watched us suspiciously and offered not even the children food or rest, we could only wonder what was going on.  
  
And then Alanna arrived, as furious as I about this treatment, and more than ready to pull weight.  
  
"I am Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Knight of the Realm of Tortall, shaman and rider of the Bloody Hawk Tribe of the Bazhir." She announced coldly to the Doorwarden, "Why are we kept outside this curtain wall? Why have we no explanation for this lack of courtesy?"  
  
She continued in that vein for a while, even threatening to report them to the Goddess-on-Earth in the City of the Gods in Tortall. I had no idea if she wielded such power, but I had forgotten that she was a noble, foreign or not, and the status that went with it. I had always despised nobles who used their titles and power to get what they wanted, leaving us commoners with no choice but to obey, but this time it seemed to have the desired affect. Soon we were led to a guest house, and the children were taken away to be fed and clothed.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to secure a place for the rest of us to stay. First Daughter jian Cadao greeted us, flustered and unsure of what to do with the princess. After apologizing and muttering for a few moments, her aid, the Hag-Daughter, interrupted.  
  
"There are problems. Forgive my bluntness – Princess, your father – the Warlord – is dead. May the Black God ease his passing."  
  
Thayet face paled as she stared at the priestesses. The Hag-Daughter continued, her eyes on Thayet.  
  
"Try to understand our positions. His end places a different meaning on your presence in our House. The rebel leader, zhir Anduo, is frank about his need to talk to you."  
  
"Killer her, ye mean." Coram muttered, echoing my own thoughts.  
  
"Not under our roof." The Daughter replied coldly. "No priestess of ours will betray the Princess. But we are not proof against assassins or against traitors." She then explained that the children would be welcome, but Thayet and Buri could not be protected.  
  
I had known it was coming since they had announced the death of the Warlord, but it still left us with a problem – how could we possibly protect Thayet on the road? For now there was defiantly not chance I would leave them to survive on their own, and I highly doubted Alanna or Coram would suggest it either.  
  
"Thayet," Alanna announced, "you know where we're going. We're on – a quest, I suppose. When I find what I'm after, I'll return home. If Liam and Buri don't object, why don't you ride with us?"  
  
"Mind? Gods, no! Thayet's a better cook than you are," I cried, smiling thinly at Alanna. I don't think the possibility of having to deal with much more than just the Dominion Jewel had escaped her either, but of course she would never have put her own wants before the needs of others.  
  
I admired her for that. But if she thought she could combine a search for a fabled jewel with protecting a princess from her many enemies, she was going to be surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We left the next morning, before dawn, disguised as mercenaries. Provided with horses by the convent and without the children, we traveled fast enough to reach the border in three days. Luckily, the countryside I led us through was practically deserted, as people had fled the armies roaming the lands, though that didn't stop any of us from worrying about Thayet's safety.  
  
It was early May as we drew closer to Chitral Pass, where the Jewel was rumored to be, yet there was snow everywhere. And at the inn we stopped at, the innkeeper told us more was expected.  
  
"Mother Chitral won't open until Beltane." He laughed, "and then only for the strongest. The snow never leaves. Him that told you Chitral's a good road as jestin'."  
  
"Now I know why no one took this jewel before." Buri muttered. I watched Alanna's face as we made our way to our room. Determination was written all over it - she would get that jewel or die trying. I wondered if she was this stubborn about everything, or she was just very bad at admitting defeat.  
  
I went downstairs with the rest of them, to relax in the nearly deserted common room. I could see no way to reach Chitral, even if the snow were to let up for a day or two. I wasn't good at admitting defeat either; not when we'd come this far, but I was worried Alanna would risk her life for it.  
  
I shouldn't have worried about her attempting something dangerous as we sat there, for a few moments later she entered, dressed in a violet silk gown. My eyes widened, watching her blush when Thayet clapped and Buri whistled. I was used to seeing her muddy and wet, dressed in commoners' clothes like the rest of is. Thayet in an elegant dress that made her look her station wouldn't have been such a surprise. But Alanna – that was more of a shock  
  
She could indeed be described as beautiful. And every inch announced the lady she truly was. Even when I saw her shield and sword daily, reminders of her knighthood and the titles that went with it, and even when I had heard those same titles announced again and again, it was easy to forget how high above me in rank she was.  
  
"Well?" she demanded, looking at me, "don't you like it?"  
  
"It's well enough." I replied. "Doesn't seem practical, though."  
  
Her face reddened. "It isn't supposed to be practical. It's a dress. A dress that feels beautiful when you put it on."  
  
"Feeling beautiful won't win a fight." I pointed out.  
  
"I hardly think I'll fight anyone here, unless it's you," she snapped, temper rising. "Why can't I wear impractical garments every now and then?"  
  
It occurred to me then that she had done this to impress me, and that she desperately wanted my approval. But once I started, I couldn't stop.  
  
"Suit yourself," I shrugged, ignoring the others who were slowly leaving. "I supposed you'll want earbobs next, and bracelets and other frippery. What comes then? A noble-born husband and court intrigues?"  
  
"I'm female. Why can't I wear a dress without you deciding I want to give up everything I am?" she was hurt, I could tell, but I ignored that too.  
  
"Maybe you realize now that a knight-errant's life isn't as glorious as you expected. Maybe this is the Lady Alanna you mean to show to your Prince when you go home."  
  
As she stormed out of the room, I knew I had gone too far. But lately I had thought of her as my equal, and she had acted the part, never putting herself above me. And now how could she throw our inequalities in my face? She was a noble, a lady, and I – Shang or not - I was nothing better than the son of a farmer. Even if we ignored my fear of magic and the way we argued over every little detail, our relationship couldn't continue once we returned to Tortall. We were born to two different lives.  
  
And I, idiot that I was, had forgotten all of that.  
  
Or perhaps I had forced myself to overlook the fact that she was noble born. After all, I had long distrusted and hated the nobility. Rich and powerful, they would use anyone and anything to get more money and power. Including the peasants, who they lorded over and treated no better than dirt. And good people, like my family, would die because of nobles' folly and greed.  
  
But Alanna wasn't like that. She had treated commoner and noble alike on this journey and always had, if her relationship with Coram was anything to go by. Besides, she was hardly the typical noble lady – she was, after all, a knight. Wearing a dress and looking like a lady wasn't going to change that.  
  
Realizing I had to apologize, I trudged up the stairs to our room. I heard her voice and Thayet's, so I softly knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"I was just leaving." Thayet said, moving towards the door. By eyes focused on Alanna. From her red and blotchy face I could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"You shouldn't've taken the dress off. You look very pretty in it." I mumbled, my eyes on the floor. "I guess we get used to seeing a person a certain way."  
  
Alanna motioned for me to sit beside her on the bed. "I like dresses. If you come with us to Tortall, you'll see me wearing more of them. Just because I'm a knight doesn't mean I don't like pretty clothes. I'm not ashamed of being female, Liam."  
  
And while you're dressing like a lady, associating with the nobility and flirting with your Prince, where will I be? I thought, but didn't say. Perhaps I was just bitter that she was born for a better life than I – though both of us had had to work hard to achieve what we wanted from that life. There was no reason to take out my anger with one noble on the rest of his social class.  
  
"I didn't think you were." I brushed her hair back gently. "I never forget you're a woman, Lioness." I kissed her then, willing us both to forget about all the issues between us, about Chitral and the Dominion Jewel, about our future, about everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We spent the next few days at the inn, as the snow continued to pile up around us, and we all become increasingly edgy and worried. It seemed a shame to come all this way and then have to admit defeat without really trying, but I couldn't think of another option. And knowing Alanna's hatred of the snow, I figured she was ready to give up to.  
  
However, I was wrong. Two days after we had arrived, I was talking to the innkeeper about the weather, and he mentioned that Alanna had been asking about snow gear.  
  
"Thinkin' 'bout leavin' us, are ye?" he joked. "Ye won't get too far in this weather!"  
  
I nodded icily and stormed out of the room, marching upstairs to confront her. It amazed me that she would be so reckless and stubborn to even think such a thing. When I entered our room, she was peering through a crack in the shuttered window. She turned around and smiled hopefully. "I think the storm's dropping."  
  
"Don't even think of it," I warned angrily. "And don't make your eyes wide and ask what I'm talking about," I continued, as she did just that. "I'm not Coram, and your tricks don't work with me."  
  
"Maybe Coram lets my tricks work and I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped  
  
"Then why'd the innkeeper tell me you were asking about snow gear?" I cried. "Do you think you're immortal? That's a killer blizzard out there! Maybe that Gift of yours could shelter you from the little blows in Tortall, but this is the Roof of the World, and you will die. I'd never attempt it, and I forbid you to do so."  
  
I realized later that it was a mistake to order her in that fashion. I too refuse to take orders from others, and she would have taken my command as that of a man trying to control a woman. I had only said it because I was angry, and I was only angry because I was worried about her, but she clearly didn't see it that way.  
  
"You don't know what I can do, Ironarm." Her voice was as cold as the icicles hanging from the roof. "I resent your acting as if I'd do something stupid if you weren't around."  
  
"And wouldn't you do something stupid? Sometimes you have no more sense than the kitten I named you!"  
  
She glowered at me, before storming out. I knew that, yet again, I had gone too far with her. But were both so stubborn and easily angered that these frequent arguments were so easily created, and then pride prevented us from mending them. I knew there was no way to work this out, and I realized that she knew it too when I found her in bed that night, her face tear-streaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke the next morning and found Alanna already gone, my first thought was of the quarrel last night and that perhaps we could put things right today.  
  
My second thought was that I could feel the magic in the room. That familiar tingling sensation crept up my spine, causing me to shake as I looked around the room. Now that I was looking for it, I could see it everywhere, a white shimmering glow, and slowly my eyes began to shut again. Fighting the temptation to go back to sleep, I forced myself to sit up and glance around the room. Someone was trying to keep me asleep, but I could see no one in the room.  
  
Ready to fight, I stood up – and then I saw my opponent.  
  
Faithful lay on the end of the bed, magic flowing out of him. I shouted, throwing a pillow at the cat. When that did nothing, I picked up a boot, and hurled it in his direction. Faithful jumped, meowing angrily.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I cried, fury and fear overwhelming me. The cat purred, and the magic began to fade away.  
  
It was necessary to keep you asleep, the cat snapped. Otherwise you might have woken before Alanna could get away -.  
  
"What!" I screamed, "You let her go? How could you? She's going to die out there!" I continued ranting in this vein for awhile, the reality not really hitting me. How could she sneak off like that, regardless of all that I had said and everything that could happen? I had never supposed her to be that irresponsibly foolish.  
  
I had never thought she would use magic me either.  
  
I couldn't decide what hurt more – that she had ignored my warning and left, or that she had used my greatest fear against me.  
  
Meanwhile, Faithful simply sat there, watching me as if he was angry I had woken him. Furious with Alanna, and willing to take it out on the smug cat, I threw another boot at him. This time he took the hint and ran.  
  
Sinking down onto the bed, I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't go after her, because I had no idea where she had gone and I knew I couldn't catch up to her and bring her back. No, she was in this by herself and I would just have to pray she would regain her senses and return before it was too late.  
  
And I had to break the news to Coram, Thayet and Buri.  
  
But once I went outside, I realized the blizzard had stopped. It was just before dawn, and the air was still and silent.  
  
And the walls began to shake, and the ground beneath my feet shifted. An earthquake? I heard shouts, as other guests ran out of their rooms, and the innkeeper and servants began to rush around. I hung on the wall and watched the panic, as some people prepared to run to the temple for safety.  
  
And then it was over, as quickly as it had started.  
  
Later I learned, from the Doi tribesmen who had gone out to see what had happened, that the pass had cleared. Right then all I had thought about was Alanna. I rushed into Thayet's room, where Coram and Buri already were. One look at my face, and they didn't need any explaining to know what had happened.  
  
The next few hours were the longest I have ever suffered through. Unable to go out and search and terrified that she could be dead; the four of us could do nothing but wait. Had she even reached Chitral? Had the battle of strength, wits, and magic that would undoubtedly ensue killed her? Or had she died in the earthquake? And why had the blizzard ended so suddenly?  
  
After what seemed like years, the Doi returned to the inn, an unconscious Alanna slung over their pony and the Dominion Jewel clasped firmly in her hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: School is finally over, and I can write again. I want to get this finished very soon – it was never supposed to take so long to write, nor be so long of a story in the first place!

* * *

Not knowing if Alanna would wake up again was almost as bad as not knowing if she was even alive. For a week she lay in her bed; while the healers bandaged her body and left, while we had all spent hours sitting by her side, just waiting, while Moonlight had to be drugged to prevent her from breaking out of the stable, and while Coram remained drunk for the entire week.  
  
I was still furious with her – beyond furious. Even though I had begun to realize that perhaps I had been acting unfairly when I ordered her not to leave, and that perhaps her choice had been the best idea, never had there been a reason for her to use magic against me. Never.  
  
I was sitting by her bed, thinking all of this, when Alanna moved ever so slightly, her eyes slowly opening.  
  
"Never again. I won't spend another winter in the cold." She mumbled.  
  
"You could have fooled me." I snapped, my fury instantly rising again. "If a man went by the way you act, he'd think you live to freeze!"  
  
She glanced over at me, as if surprised I was there. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I wasn't given a choice, remember?"  
  
No, I didn't remember her giving me a choice when she made hers.  
  
"You had your gods-cursed cat witch me!" I cried.  
  
Alanna sat up, and winced, but I felt no pity as I watched her struggle. "Stop it! Aren't there time when you act alone?"  
  
"This isn't the same." I replied, still amazed that she thought an apology would make things better.  
  
"Horse dung it isn't." she hissed, "People like us have to know when to break the rules. This was one of those times, and I was right to do it. I am sorry I hurt you. Chitral didn't leave me much of a choice."  
  
I stood up and left without a word. 'People like us, indeed.' There was no people like us here – just a noble who could do what she wanted, regardless of how it affected us other, lesser human beings, all in order to gain power and gold. And then there was me, the commoner who might be as good as her in some ways, but would never deserve to be put before her.  
  
I had thought better of her.

* * *

I know that I can be irrational at times; that I often hold grudges and refuse to accept that I am wrong. But as I sat in the common room that day, thinking it all over, I knew this wasn't one of those times. I had perceived her to be above the petty rank and class divisions that so often held the upper class, and I'd thought she considered everyone equal. After all, she had thrown aside the long-held opinion that women were inferior to men. She had treated me and everyone else with respect and care during that trip, and had never acted selfish or conceited, putting a goal that would help her more than anyone else first. She'd accepted Thayet and Buri and the children without hesitation, and done her best to help them, even though the slowed us down. In fact, her goal had been partly unselfish. And so I had thought that in Alanna I saw someone different to everyone else, someone special.  
  
So I shared with her my thoughts, and as I'd flirted with her I'd grown to her care about her. I had wanted to know the inner Alanna better. I wanted to understand all of the worries and problems she had, all of her little fears and insecurities, and all of her weakness. And I wanted to trust her with mine. Despite the fact that she often used her magic and I hated that, I knew, deep down, that she couldn't not use such a valuable gift. And, therefore, I shared my deepest fears with her. I'd even considered telling her the why of these fears, thinking she would understand.  
  
I'd wanted to make this relationship work, even though I feared part of her and hated another, and even though we were both too proud and temperamental to last. And in trying to do so, I'd made myself forget who she truly was and why she was here.  
  
She was noble. She wanted the Dominion Jewel because it would give her more power and respect from the nobles she lived with. She wanted me to accompany her because I was useful and knew where I was going. Once we'd returned to Tortall, my usefulness would have been over. And, I supposed, she'd just decided to let me realize that early. The fact that I had honestly been concerned about her, that I had worried myself to death, and that she had hurt me beyond measure meant nothing to the famous Alanna of Trebond.  
  
I suppose I had always known our relationship would never last once we returned to Tortall. She had a prince waiting for her there, if the rumors were true, and who could chose a commoner over Prince Jonathan? I had been a fool.  
  
It was late by the time I had thought everything through. I thought I had organized my thoughts – and she appeared, sitting down in front of me as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Go away, Lady Alanna." I snapped, trying to hurt her, yet wondering if perhaps I was being petty.  
  
I could see by her face that my words had stung. "What's wrong with you? Are you offended because I didn't take your manly advice? D'you think I did something you couldn't have? Is your pride hurt?"  
  
How could she think that? Perhaps that was what she would have felt if our positions were switched, but I would never act the same.  
  
I leaned forward and turned her chin around, aware of close we were, aware of the fact that I was touching her again.  
  
"Put yourself in my place." I whispered, "I sat here wondering if you'd live, while all around me folk talked about those who died of the cold. Moonlight tried to break down the stable door. Coram – I never want to see a man that drunk again. Thayet and Buri were fine. Why shouldn't they be? You witched them, just like you witched me."  
  
I desperately wanted her to understand. She sat back, watching me, her eyes blank. I couldn't tell if she realized why she had lost my trust and how she had wounded me.  
  
"Are we finished then?" she said, her voice soft. I looked away, unable to meet her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, kitten," was all I could say, incapable of denying it, but not wanting to admit it either.  
  
"I am sorry. I know it doesn't do any good, but I am. If you'd awakened, you'd have stopped me."  
  
So there is was. Awareness of what she had done, remorse ruining our relationship by doing it, but no regret for making that choice.  
  
"Seems there's nothing we can do, right? I can't help the way I feel. Not about the Gift. And you can't help but use it, nor should you. A tool is meant to be used." I sighed, "I'm sorry too."  
  
"Can we be friends still?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I promise it." I replied, glad she hadn't tried to cling. That would have weakened my resolve. But no, she wouldn't do that. She had her pride. And she understood, in her own way.  
  
As I watched her leave, I felt worse than before. I had loved her – perhaps still did. But I loved the Alanna I wanted her to be, the Alanna she could never totally be. Perhaps I had judged her too leniently in the past few months, but after that conversation I began to think I had judged her too harshly just now.  
  
I had meant everything I'd said to her, but now I didn't know what to think. I was confused, neither relieved nor upset. After all, we had been far too different, yet far too similar, and that was a relationship that would never have worked, even if we both had been willing to try a little harder.

* * *

It was only two days later that we set out, heading towards Tortall. News traveled fast in that part of the country, and everywhere we stopped, someone had heard of Alanna's daring defeat of Chitral and her possession of the Dominion Jewel, until I began to grow sick of staying at inns where the entire building wanted to meet the famous Alanna the Lioness.  
  
I wondered if all this attention bothered Alanna, or if she was reveling in it. After all, wasn't that why she had captured the Jewel in the first place? She never complained, and it wasn't until the rest of us decided we'd rather be camping again that she agreed to do so.  
  
Yet no one else found Alanna's behavior out of the ordinary. Neither Coram, nor Buri, nor Thayet thought her actions at Chitral had been wrong in anyway, or thought that she was selfish and arrogant. They all seemed to act as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
I wondered if I was simply holding a grudge. She'd ignored my advice, which I resented, but surely that wasn't all that bothered me. She was still being perfectly nice to me, not ignoring me as I thought she would have when I'd finished being of use to her. And, after all, I was the one that had ended whatever kind of relationship we had had.  
  
Once in Port Udayapur, plans were made to travel back to Tortall. I found myself following them, as if returning with them all was not a question. And for me, it wasn't really.  
  
Especially after the news arrived.  
  
I had gone to inquire if we could obtain passage back to Tortall on a Tortallan courier ship that had just arrived, and when I returned to the inn, everyone had gathered in Alanna's room.  
  
"Liam." Alanna looked up when I entered the room, her face blank. "Here you are. This is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, an old friend. He was sent to escort us back to Tortall."  
  
I glanced at the big knight who sat calmly in the corner, and then back at Alanna. I hadn't known that her safety meant so much to King Roald. It was then, as I glanced around the room, that I realized how solemn everyone looked.  
  
"What's the other news?" I asked calmly, sitting down.  
  
Alanna traded a look with Raoul, who sighed. "Queen Lianne died in March, and His Majesty never recovered. He also died in April."  
  
"I see." I murmured, still unable to see how this was so upsetting. Surely now that Alanna's friend, and lover, Prince Jonathan, was King, things would be far easier for her. No disapproving King, no enemy Duke, and the possibility of being Queen.  
  
"There's more." Thayet interrupted, seeing my face. With a glance at Alanna, as if she was scared to mention this in front of her, she continued. "Surely you've heard of Duke Roger of Conte, the man Alanna killed?"  
  
"Of course." I replied, wondering where this was going. Roger was dead, thank the Goddess. I had no reason to fear him anymore, and Alanna certainly didn't.  
  
"My brother Thom – he's a powerful sorcerer – and a bit arrogant as well." Alanna voice was hoarse, and I felt myself shiver. I knew what was going to come next.  
  
"Powerful and arrogant enough to bring Roger back to life?" I asked softly. Alanna could only nod.  
  
I'd thought destroying him was too good to be true.  
  
But I didn't even know bringing someone back from the dead was possible. I shuddered to think of the magic required to do that.  
  
I could tell Alanna was worried. Her own twin had brought her worst enemy back to life, and without her presence at court, Roger could convince even her strongest supporters that he had been innocent and Alanna simply jealous of his influence with Jonathan - besides the fact that he was probably trying to take the throne again.  
  
"Thom introduced him to the court in February." Raoul interrupted my thoughts, "King Roald gave all his titles and land back, without a thought about Roger's previous plans to claim the throne. Of course, his magic didn't return with him, so he is less of a threat..."  
  
I didn't doubt that Roger without magic was just as dangerous as he had been before.

* * *

Within hours we were aboard the ship and ready to leave; Alanna was even more eager to return to Corus now after learning of this new development, and we all followed her. Throughout the entire voyage Alanna said little, her face set grimly. I wondered how she really felt about it all, if she was scared, if she felt betrayed by her own brother, or if she too had realized that bringing someone back to life was so impossible, there had to be deeper magic at work here. I realized afterwards that perhaps I should have tried to talk to her about it, that perhaps we could have prevented what would happen later. But at the time, though we were on friendly terms we were hardly ready to open up to each other again. I'd never totally forgiven her for what she had done, and she was unsure how to behave around me.  
  
It was early morning when the ship arrived in Port Caynn. I stood on the deck, watching the sunrise, and thinking about the other times I'd made the similar journeys to Tortall. Thought I'd frequently had reason to pass through the country, Corus was a city I'd tried to stay as far away from as possible, while knowing that there was where my destiny lay. In Corus lived my worst enemy for most of his life, though he was known to travel at random, and with him lay all the terror and hatred I had.  
  
Shang Dragon I may be, but even I couldn't face up to my darkest fear. For even worse than the magic that had ruined my life and created the horror that refused to leave, was my terror of the man himself. I'd wanted to make him pay for what he had done. But more importantly, I wanted to know why he had done it.  
  
I'd spent years searching for him, while trying to convince myself that I had no intention of doing any such thing. And when I finally found him, I'd wished I hadn't. Duke Roger of Conte, then the king's nephew, now heir to the throne was the one. I'd seen him since then, on my various travels, and though they were simply glimpses from afar, I knew it was him, and I knew what he was capable of. And instead of trying to do something about it, I avoided him and anything that made me remember that day. I even forced myself to avoid discovering why he had killed my family.  
  
And now I knew, for all the good it did me.  
  
I'd never confronted him, or made him pay for what he had done. But I'd always known that day would come. I'd been relieved when I heard of his defeat by Alanna. I'd thought was the end of it all.  
  
But now I knew that soon enough I'd had to do my duty to destroy him, like he had destroyed me. And that day was approaching far too quickly.

* * *

For all my melodramatic thoughts and worried, I felt no trepidation as we rode from Port Caynn to Corus. Relaxing at an inn Raoul and Alanna recommended, I had not a care in the world, sitting outside in the courtyard, not even when a stranger arrived midday.  
  
All was peacefully silent as he entered the courtyard and jumped off his horse. And then a shout of "George!" pierced the air. I glanced around to see Alanna running towards the man, before he picked her up and spun her around, laughing, before kissing her.  
  
I knew it wasn't Prince – or, rather, King – Jonathan. Who could this arrival be? It was only when he turned I saw his face that I realized who this had to be – George Cooper, King of the Tortallan Thieves. He glanced over in my direction, grinning.  
  
"Now your Dragon can kill me – I'll die happy." He announced.  
  
"You know about Liam?" Alanna asked, obviously surprised. I smiled, rising to my feet.  
  
"Have you counted her fingers yet, Cooper?" I strolled over, ignoring how I felt to see Alanna in the arms of someone else.  
  
"I never thought you wouldn't take care of her." His grin widened.  
  
Introductions finished, George joined us on the ride to Corus, lightening the previously dark mood with his easy-good behavior. The rest of the hard went by so fast I was surprised when we rode through the City Gate.  
  
I was even more surprised to see who waited for us there – a company of Bazhir, all of whom bowed to Alanna, before riding around us, as if guarding us. They escorted us to House Olau, where Alanna's adopted father lived, and where, everyone insisted, Thayet, Buri and I were to stay for the time being.  
  
In all honestly, I was glad to be there. There was a lot I needed to know about the situation in Corus, and I assumed Myles of Olau would know everything there was to know. And I was right. Gathered in the library, the discussion gradually changed from focusing on our trip to current events. Thought these too were glossed over, I could tell there was a lot going on, and I lot to worry about.  
  
Night came, and we all began to feel the affects of traveling for so long. Even Alanna fell asleep in her chair, and I was forced to carry her to bed. Gently laying her down, I kissed her forehead, assuming she was fast asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Lioness." I whispered.  
  
I have a feeling you're going to need all your strength very soon.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was very different to the previous ones. I tried not to dwell so much on what was going on and what the book said, but more on what I believe was going on with Liam at that time. Perhaps I dwelt a bit too much on Liam and Alanna at the beginning, but I'm not sure if I've ever justice to their relationship before – it was extremely complicated, just as Liam's feeling for Alanna are extremely complicated.  
  
I always wanted to make this story not just about Liam, but also about Alanna, and I hope I managed to go a little deeper into their characters here. I also wanted to make Liam a little more human, and therefore vulnerable to all sorts of feelings, as shown here. And I know it may appear in parts as if Liam doesn't like Alanna anymore at all, but that just part of how complicated the two of them are.  
  
I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, though I'm not of the dialogues that I made up. And by doing this chapter, I'm going to have a lot to cram into the next (and last, except for the epilogue) one. Or perhaps I will have to make what once I short story even longer, yet again.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So it's been over a month since my last update...I've been writing something else, and this one was pushed aside, but I will finish it before school starts. I didn't bother proofreading this chapter, as it's quite long and I'm lazy, so I apologize in advance for misspelled words, grammar issues and all the words I know I left out here and there.

* * *

It felt strange to be living in a house again, in the middle of a busy city. With so many people both in the house and the immediate vicinity, the noise was unusually loud after the peace of the road, and the crowds felt confining. But what felt even more confining was the lack of anything to do. I didn't know why I was here, other than that I felt I needed to be. At the time I wondered if I was only staying with some fearful hope of seeing Roger, of facing him, even though I knew how unlikely that would be. I certainly made no effort to.

Alanna saw him, however, and reported back that she was convinced he was deranged, and, therefore, twice as dangerous as before. It seemed to be the unspoken consensus in the house, and even in the minds of such nobles as Raoul, Sir Gareth of Naxen, an old friend of Alanna's, now the acting Prime Minister, and even Prince Jonathan himself. But no one seemed able to do anything about him.

So Alanna busied herself with seeing old friends – and proving she was still better with a sword than them – and I grew to know both Sir Myles and George, and to enjoy their company. Bit by bit I realized how tenuous Prince Jonathan's hold on the throne was; how young and inexperienced he appeared to older nobles who were waiting for proof of the young prince before the pledged their support; how easy it was for the people to overlook Roger's alleged past discretions and focus on him as an older, wiser possible king.

I saw proof of that the night we were presented to the court. Dressed in out finest, Thayet, Buri and I were to be formally presented at the same time as Alanna offered the Dominion Jewel to Jonathan. We all hoped the news of the fabled jewel in the ruler of Tortall's hand would give the people a little more faith and confidence in Jonathan.

I'd always hated such formal affairs, that night was no worse than previous ones. Alanna, from her fidgety behavior seemed just as nervous. She kept rubbing her ears, which is when I remembered that she'd had them pierced earlier that day – and fainted from the pain, if Thayet was telling the truth. I had smiled at that.

"Pretty," I told her, brushing her earbobs, "A nice touch."

Alanna, dressed in the gray required for the Tortallans as they were in mourning, glared at my blue-violet outfit. "It isn't fair of to look so good." She snapped.

"I could say the same about you. You think I don't have regrets about is breaking it off?" I replied, surprised at my own honesty. "When you're Queen of Tortall, you'll thank me."

Alanna glared at me, and I turned away. She and Prince Jonathan had spent much time together since her arrival here, and I had no doubt their old relationship was being renewed. I was inexplicably jealous – if I didn't want to be her lover anymore, why would I grudge her and someone else happiness together? Our friendship was reviving, arguments long forgotten, but I was still trying to forget everything I had once felt for her.

Distracted by Sir Gareth with questions about Shang, and then by my official court appearance, I didn't speak to Alanna for the rest of the evening. While my entrance, and Buri's were hardly noticed by the court, Thayet met with much attention and applause. And Alanna – everyone noticed when she stepped forward to present the Dominion Jewel. It had been a well kept secret, so very few were prepared for her words as she held a black box up to Jonathan and announced loudly,

"I bring you the fruit of my travel, Majesty – the Dominion Jewel."

Everyone knew the story, and they all stared, in awe and wonder, before the entire court knelt before Jonathan.

"We thank you, Sir Alanna." The future king replied, "And we praise the gods for sending is this Jewel – and our Lioness – in this time of need."

By placing Alanna's importance with that of the Jewel, Jonathan was also telling the court she was as much a knight as those that were male, and that she had his support. Watching the picture of Alanna, flaming head bent, as she knelt before Jonathan, while he held the glowing Dominion Jewel aloft, one could have taken it for a very good omen of the future for Tortall.

* * *

George and I took to riding through the city everyday, though what we were looking for exactly was beyond either of us.

"It's been a right mess since the old king died," Geogre confined on the one of these many rides, "An' I don't think it's all about Jon's throne either. Myles and I can't help but notice how so many of the plots - the people - have somethin' to do with her."

"I don't doubt that our King's Champion," I replied, naming the title Jonathan had recently bestowed on her, a high honor for the first female knight and one that not everyone agreed with, "has many enemies. But who, besides Roger, has done anything to her?"

"Not to her – to the ones she cares about." George explained. "You told me people attacked her and Coram in Berat – people I know to be sent by a man known as Claw who's know after my role in the underworld. He endangers the lives of all of Alanna's friends there, and I don't think that's an accident. Claw's real name is Ralon of Malven, a squire Alanna forced to leave the palace long ago. Coincidence?" George's brow darkened with worry and anger, "And look at what Roger's doing to her brother. It might be all Thom's fault this mess began, but his Gift's corrupt now – sick even. And I'll bet Roger's got somethin' to do with _that_."

I could feel no pity for Thom's troubles. After all, Alanna's twin's arrogance and experiments had started the problems. I didn't understand how Alanna could so easily forgive the brother who brought her enemy back to life.

George was still talking, "And look at the people Jon suspects of bein' part of the plots – Sir Alex of Tirragen, who was once Roger's squire and rival to Alanna; Lady Delia of Eldorne, whom Alanna in Jon's affections years ago, and who has always been very friendly with Roger; Claw, of course, and Roger himself who has good reason to hate Alanna. No, Liam, this isn't just about Roger bein' King next. This goes deeper than that, and I can't figure it out."

"Well, now that you're Prince Jonathan's _confidential agent_," I pointed out, making George grimace as he remembered the new titles Jonathan had all but forced upon him, "I think it's your job to figure it out, Baron."

"I'll never understand Roger's mind, whether I'm a baron or not." George replied, "No ever could and no one can now."

And that was precisely the problem.

* * *

A few weeks after we arrived, Beltane came, and Corus grew ever more crowded and busy with the festivities. Nobles from Tortall and beyond were pouring into the capital for the upcoming coronation, and everyone was just waiting for some kind of assassination attempt or at least an open rebellion.

Nothing came.

Alanna, George and Myles worried ceaselessly, and I believed that Jonathan and his advisors felt the same way. Every night Myles, Alanna and I talked about the state of affairs, about what was going on in both the city and the palace and sometime Myles, whose role at the palace appeared to me to be more than just a history teacher, would share his insightful conclusions on the situation. Most of the time, though, we let Alanna talk.

"She could do harm," Alanna exclaimed one evening, "I'm no expert, but that Josiane is crazy."

"There's bad blood in the Copper Isles kings," I drawled, "They birth a mad one every generation. It comes from being an island kingdom – too much inbreeding."

"I think it might be a good idea if the Provost's spies kept an eye on her," Alanna replied. "I don't trust her."

"He has her watched." Myles reassured his adopted daughter. "Any foreign noble is suspect at a time like this."

Princess Josiane was another one of the possible conspirators that George had referred to – those with a strong grudge against Alanna. It was rumored that Josiane had been Jonathan's lover at one point, and at the time the court thought she would be his bride. Now the same court thought it would be Alanna. Josiane, crazy as she appeared to be, would be jealous.

But with the way the prince has been at the house, asking for Thayet everyday, I thought for sure Alanna wasn't about to become queen. Though I too had initially thought Alanna would marry Jonathan, recently the time he spent with Thayet seemed to mean even Prince Jonathan wasn't immune to her beauty. Of course, Josiane and the court weren't aware of the growing relationship between Jonathan and Thayet. I wondered if Alanna cared that she was definitely not the love of the future king anymore. I wondered if I should care.

Meanwhile, Alanna was still talking. "I wish the coronation was over." She complained. "The waiting is getting on my nerves."

"Once he's sealed to the crown and the land, he'll be hard to dislodge." I agreed, "And if the Jewel's all it's supposed to be, so much the better."

Alanna glanced at me quickly, but she didn't say anything. She seemed surprised that I was admitting what a useful weapon the Jewel could prove to be, after I had tried to prevent her from obtaining it. But I had never doubted the help it could provide. I just doubted even Alanna the Lioness's ability to reach it without dying.

Never underestimate her was a lesson our invisible and unknown opponents should learn.

George entered the library at that point, followed by a tiny old man with the orange robes of a Mithran adept.

"Myles," George announced, "I've another visitor to cast upon your tender mercies."

"Master Si-cham!" Alanna cried, jumping up.

"Liam Ironarm." The old man took Alanna's hands and nodded in my direction. "What a pair of warriors to grace your house Myles."

"You know Liam? Alanna asked, clearly shocked that I would have any connections to a Mithran and Adept of magic. I had met him many years ago when I'd visited the City of the Gods, full of questions; questions even he didn't know the answer too. "You know Myles?" she continued.

"I traveled more when I was younger." Myles explained with a smile. "Si-cham, have a seat."

"I'm sorry to be so long in answering your summons, George Cooper." Si-cham said. "I had a thousand loose ends to tie up once they realized I was truly going."

"But why are you here?" Alanna asked bluntly.

Si-cham's smile faded, and he looked at Alanna, his face worried and tired. "George tells me your brother is ill – desperately so, perhaps. He asked me to come to Master Thom's aid."

"Now all we have to do is convince Thom he needs it." George said dryly.

* * *

I was told later that Si-cham had been on of Thom's masters when he was in the City of the Gods, though Thom has shown little respect for anyone beside himself. And now he refused to listen to both George and Alanna, insisting he was fine while we all knew he was anything but. I had only seen him once, but he looked like a skeleton, and I could feel his magic radiating from him – twisted, sick magic, not the magic I felt when Alanna used her Gift. Being around him for those few seconds scared me more than anything else I had ever felt.

When Thom finally gave in and agreed to see Master Si-cham, they spent days in his rooms, investigating whatever was wrong with him. The solution, though no one explained it to me, seemed fraught with difficulties and danger – Thom had given Alanna half of this Gift. Even I knew the risks with such a spell. And I saw how week and dizzy Alanna was, overburdened with the extra Gift, and too busy with the coronation in less than a week to rest. She couldn't do any magic either, but I could see the magic glowing around her, fainted than before. Where there once had been a violet glow there was now reddish-orange mixed in.

I tried to occupy myself that last week before the coronation. I tried to decide what I would do afterwards. I knew, somehow, that after the coronation this threat would subside and I would no longer have a reason to remain here - if I even had a reason now. That feeling that I had a purpose here, that this is where my destiny lay, would not leave me. And it was more than just the usual knowledge of an imminent battle that all the Shang are given to know. Years ago a Doi woman, one of the fortune tellers revered and respected in their tribes, had told me that I would now when my time was coming. Perhaps that's what I felt now, as I waited uneasily for something – anything – to happen that would end this feeling. I had long felt draw to Corus, to Roger, to a deeper purpose. Was it death that drew me here?

No Shang ever prepares for battle without thinking of the possibility of death. I had no material possessions to worry about, no family and friends to say goodbye to. And, besides, no one would understand that I just knew something was about to happen to me.

There was only one person who I felt I needed to write to – my old master, the Wildcat. I wrote her a letter, short and impersonal, explaining what I was doing here and what I felt was going to happen. I was about to send it when another person occurred to me – Alanna.

I had loved her. After all we'd been through, after all that was still left unsaid and unsolved between us, perhaps she too deserved a last attempt at an explanation. Besides, if I died, she'd torture herself with guilt. Sitting down again, I wrote:

_Kitten, Knowing you, you think it's your fault I got killed when I did. You're thinking...if you hadn't dragged me along...Forget it. Years ago I was told I'd know when it was the Black God's time for me. I think this is it. If I'm wrong, and I live, my old master, the Wildcat, will burn this letter anyway, so you wouldn't find out that I wrote this. If not...well, I guess she found you and you're reading this._

_Don't blame yourself. When could you ever tell me what to do? I chose my life. I accepted Dragon rank knowing no Dragon has lived to be forty. As it is, I'm the oldest Dragon in almost a hundred years. _

_The truth is, we never saw death the same (among other things), so I didn't talk about it with you. There's a lot I never had the chance to tell you about, but it's too late now. All you think of death is ending. To me, it's how a person goes. Dying for important things – that's better than living safe. Dying to protect you and your friends and all of Tortall from someone as evil and manipulative as Roger – that's dying for something important._

_I often visited Tortall, though we never met there. The last two times – the first before I found you, and the second when we sailed into Port Caynn – I felt a change. Like the land when spring is coming. Bazhir talking to northerners, not fighting them. Commoners and nobles planning the future. Even _you,_ my kitten, your great disguise – it's part of something that centers around your Jonathan. If I can protect this beginning, I will have died a Dragon. You should grow old, and testy (testier), and raise lions and lionesses with a man who loves all of you. Even your Gift, and your independence, and your stubbornness._

_Practice the kicks off your left side – I don't care if they tire you out more than the right-side kicks. Remember to rub that balm I gave you into the scars on your hands._

The scars left over from her defiant refusal to give up and listen to sense. She had been right, and no doubt her stubbornness would help her country. I could be pushed aside for such a price. Perhaps mentioning them was my way of reminding her of the cost she had paid for the Dominion Jewel.

_Was it worth it, Alanna? Or did I never matter that much in the first place?_

It had been the right thing to do. She would save her country, and I would die anyway. There were no alternate situations here.

The whole letter seemed hopelessly inadequate, glossing over our arguments and differences, not mentioning how much she meant to me or what I knew about Roger. But there was no way to include that in a letter she would only read when I was gone.

* * *

To most the thought of death is terrifying; even more so if you know when you're going to die. But I was oddly calm about that. It was the waiting that stressed me. And the worry. There was something missing here. We were all prepared for rebel armies, assassination plots. But what if something deeper was about to occur?

Everyone, even Thom who knew Roger best, was so sure that Roger's Gift was gone. But I couldn't believe that. With little to do in the days before the coronation except worry, I pored over books in Myles's library, seeking whatever was missing from this equation. The talk of powerful magic and mind-controlling spells in such a flippant way frightened me, but over the years I had discovered clues of what Roger might have been looking for that night, when he killed my family. And the night before the coronation it all came together.

Sorcerer's Sleep. A powerful spell that requires more magic than one person could ever control by his or herself, but if done will create the appearance of death for as long as desired. A complicated spell, yet simple in comparison, can revive the sleeping and return them to life. Roger, brilliant sorcerer that he was, would have known of this spell. No doubt he researched it, perfecting it and saving it if need be. Then the time came when Alanna threatened his position in Tortall, and even his life. So he took the easy way out, fooling everyone into thinking he was dead.

And the power needed for such a spell? Well, he found a natural source of magic, hidden in the back of my family's property. I doubt they even knew it's full potential; just that such a source couldn't fall into the wrong hands. Yet it had – I had led such a man to that place, causing him to kill my family is his desperation for such power. I wondered if Thom had known as he, encouraged by Lady Delia and Roger's other followers to read Roger's notes and follow his last instructions, brought Roger back what he was really doing. He wasn't raising the dead – that was impossible. He was using his life source to wake Roger off, giving Roger complete control over Thom. Roger was pulling Thom's magic from him, sucking his soul out of the young man, until Thom would be no more and Roger had even more power than before.

Perhaps, after all, this was not all Thom's fault. I had started it by being an innocent, gullible and naïve child. I had enabled Roger to do everything he threatened to do – take the throne and all but destroy Tortall in the process.

* * *

Alanna, Myles, Jonathan – they all had to know this. Roger had a plot here, and it couldn't be defeated with swords. True, Thom, and maybe even Alanna and Jonathan together, was a match for Roger, but Thom and Alanna had little magic they could work with, and Jonathan would be swept up in the coronation process. It was already morning - perhaps it was too late.

I realized that the house was now completely empty, the coronation was probably about to begin, and I was supposed to be there. Without bothering to change into something more formal, I rushed to the palace. The halls were deserted, I was paying little attention to anyone's existence anyway.

So I was entirely unprepared to come face to face with the last person I expected to see.

"Why, it's the Shang Dragon." Roger's smile glinted evilly in the shadows. "What an honor."

I moved, to knock him down, to prevent him from ever creating this kind of mess again, but my hand only bounced off the reddish-orange glow that surrounded him.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd be here unprotected, did you?" he laughed softly. "I'm not that much of a fool, Liam Ironarm. In reality, this is only a shadow of me – if you want the real me you'll have to look elsewhere."

"So you couldn't come out and face me by yourself? Too busy plotting the deaths of others?" I retorted.

Roger's smile didn't falter. "Still angry about that? You were just a boy. I needed that power more than your family did."

"And you made others pay the price?" I demanded. "Do you ever accept responsibility, Roger, or do you run away each time, playing dead or whatever you did all those months?"

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I am surprised. Strong and brave you may be, but I never put you down as intelligent. Not even my cousin Jon or your lovely Lioness have figured it all out yet. Thom didn't even know what he was doing."

"And now you're going to destroy them to be King?" I snapped. "An assassination? An open rebellion? Or a mysterious illness for the poor king?"

Roger only shook his head. "Not intelligent enough, I see. You think this about the _throne_? I've seen what lies beyond – I don't need to rule Tortall. I just came back to show them that I'm not that easily beaten. Alanna will suffer for ruining all my plans."

I wondered then if he was going to let me live. Could a shadow of a man possess his power too? This wasn't how I wanted to die.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll be nice. They can have you for protection." Roger seemed to read my mind. "An apology, if you will. I just wanted to see the man that boy had become. I always thought you had potential, you know. Perhaps it would have never been seen by anyone else if I hadn't done what I did."

"How dare you imply that -." I snapped. Roger chuckled.

"It seems the action is beginning." He said, pausing as if listening to something. The smile returned. "I have an appointment with your lioness – an appointment we both will enjoy. It seems she's on her way. Goodbye, my friend."

With a chuckle, he disappeared, a faint orange glow all that remained of the Duke.

Was that a dream, I wondered, or did I really talk to a shadow, a fake Roger?

It was then that the earth began to shake.

It was only a slight tremor to start, but as I neared to Hall of Crowns, it grew worse. The ceiling shattered, collapsing, and the walls began to follow, the floor shook. I could sense the reddish-orange magic around me, the color of blood. How very appropriate of Roger, to turn his magic into blood. Was his plan to have the entire palace collapse?

I was in the hallway above the hall when I saw Coram and George, fighting at least twelve of what I assumed was a rebel attack. There was no chance that an attack now _and _an earthquake was a coincidence. Clearly I had come just in time.

Throwing myself into the mess of people, I put all of those years of practice to work, taking down six of them almost immediately. The other half ran. Glancing back at Coram and George I saw that George was bandaging a wound in Coram's side. The manservant didn't seem too hurt though.

"Ye're late, Dragon." He greeted me.

"I was delayed." I replied, remembering my real purpose. "Where's Alanna?"

"Back there." George said tightly, motioning not down the stairs to the hall, but back up the stairs in the opposite direction. "I have to get to the Hall of Crowns." He explained, holding up the Dominion Jewel.

I glanced at stairs, wondering where Alanna had gone and if there was a chance I could find her before Roger did. Then I sighed, knowing I would be no use to her now.

"The Jewel's the important thing." I said. "Let's go."

Coram leaning on George, we headed down the stairs, into the mêlée below. When I arrived it seemed as if the pandemonium had been going on for quite awhile. Men in what I knew to be Eldorne and Tirragen colors – George had been right about the conspirators - were attacking anyone and everyone, no doubt intent on reaching Jonathan. The King's Own was defending him from both the attack and the collapsing walls and ceiling, and everyone else was fending for his or herself. Jonathan himself, the crown upon his head tying him to the land, was glowing with the blue Conte gift and the white gift that belonged to the kings of Tortall alone. He was vulnerable to the attackers, and the entire country depended upon his magic.

Appraising the situation, I grabbed a pike off the wall and went to aid Raoul, who was attempting with the help of a few of his men to prevent more Tirragen and Eldorne men from coming into the hall from an outlying chamber. I grabbed a pike off the wall and went to aid Raoul, who was attempting with the help of a few of his men to prevent more Tirragen and Eldorne men from coming into the hall from an outlying chamber.

The quakes began to stop, but there were still small shakes. Jonathan and the Dominion Jewel were clearly holding the palace together, but for how long? There was no sign of Thom or Alanna, and I would have been worried about their whereabouts if not for the men trying to force there way past me. With the help of King's Own, we brought them all down. The other men rushed to help the Provost and his men, who were desperately pushing the enemies out of the main aisle, but I turned to see the King. He was surrounded solely by George, Coram and Sir Gareth of Naxen. Where had the other men – Myles, Raoul – gone, I wondered, as I rushed to his side.

It was then that the Tirragen men broke through the Provost's barrier, all aiming for Jonathan. Sir Gareth and Coram threw themselves at the men, swords flying, but the Tirragen men were too good for such distractions. Archers rushed forward, searching for an opening, and as George and I took them down, we barely noticed how defenseless the king now was.

It was then that I saw the two archers, off to the far side, bows raised and pointing straight at Jonathan. Without thinking, I threw myself in front, both attacking and defending, as the arrows flew threw the air.

* * *

A/N: And that, we all know, is the end. However, it seems incomplete to me, so I think I'll do an epilogue – thought what that will be I don't know yet. This chapter turned out a lot longer than I planned, but I really did want to address the Sorcerer's Sleep that Roger mentions, tie up lose ends, explain what Liam was doing during the last 3 chapters of the book, as he's barely mentioned, and answer a question that has long bothered me - where Liam was during the coronation, and just what was so distracting that it kept him from being there? Now we know.

Reviews are much appreciated, as always.

**Edit 8/19/04: The epilogue was posted separately under the title _The End of the Dragon_. Suggestions for better titles for that and _Dragon Eyes_ would be very, very welcome!**


End file.
